Tokyo Olympics: 2020
Tokyo Olympics: 2020 = These Olympics are most famous for the United Kingdom coming first, for the first time ever. This was achieved by David Lenus, who was in charge of the athletes. =Countries= Great Britain David Lenus was appointed Athlete General in 2016 after Rio. He has a salary of £75000 a year and he receives extra money. For every bronze medal won, he receives a prize of £100. For every silver medal won, he receives a prize of £500 For every gold medal won, he receives a prize of £1000. Each sport is given an estimate of how many medals they will get in that sport. David would receive a £250 for every extra medal.His enrolment of the athletes: Michael McAllister, Myles McAllister, Rose Oak and Beth Samuels and Robert Du Thon. These positions for: Sprinter, Decathlete, Long-distance, Ultra Long-Distance and martial arts were some of the reasons the UK won the Olympics. To begin with he started to interview athletes, if their personal best was in the qualification times, then they could go and try to get qualified for the Olympics.The Qualification rounds for the U.K. were on the 5th September 2018 - 9th December 2018. The athletes received the results on the 12th April 2019. He started a tactical design, where young players were scouted out. United States Of America The USA was under pressure to keep first place in these Olympics, which they failed in. They hoped to do well in track Athletics as Usain Bolt was now retired. They however, were worried about swimming especially as a few other countries had good swimmers, and Michael Phelps has retired. However, they were hoping to do better in the 100 and 200m races as Usain Bolt had retired. = Sports = Athletics 100 Metre Sprint 200 Metre Sprint 400 Metre 800 Metre 1500 5000 Metre 10000 Metre 3000 Metre Steeplechase 110 Metre Hurdles 400 Metre Hurdles 4 X 100 Metres relay 4 X 200 Metre relay 4 X 400 Metre relay Long Jump Triple Jump High Jump Pole Vault Shot Put Discus Throw Hammer Throw Javelin Throw Heptathlon Decathlon Tennis Men's Singles Woman's Singles Men's Doubles Woman's Doubles Mixed Doubles = Olympics = Day -2 Woman's Football Preliminaries Group # Great Britain Vs United States Of America Score: 4:2 Great Britain Won # Germany Vs Spain Score: 4:0 Germany won Woman's Football Preliminaries Group F # Brazil Vs United States Of America Score: 2:3 United States Of America won # Sweden Vs Canada Score: 2:1 Sweden Won Woman's Football Preliminaries Group G # South Africa Vs France Score: 5:6 France Won # Australia Vs Zimbabwe Score: 3:4 Zimbabwe won No Medals Day -1 Men's Football Preliminaries Group A # United States Of America Vs Germany Score 2:4, Germany won # Great Britain Vs Sweden Score 5:0, Great Britain Won Men's Football Preliminaries Group B # Portugal Vs Brazil Score 1:6, Brazil Won # Japan Vs China Score 5:2, Japan Won Men's Football Preliminaries Group C # Argentina Vs France Score 2:3, Argentina Won # Iraq Vs Canada Score 3:2, Iraq won Football Preliminaries Group D # Spain Vs The Netherlands Score 4:1, Spain Won # Italy Vs Russia Score 3:7, Russia Won Day 0 Men's Individual Archery, Ranking Round # Patrick Huston: 720 Points, World Record, Great Britain # Kim Woo-jin: 709 Points, South Korea # Brady Ellison: 708 Points, United States Of America. # David Pasqualucci: 690 Points, Italy # Sjef van den Berg: 689 Points, Netherlands # Robert Harper: 688 Points, Great Britain # Thomas Harper: 685 Points, Great Britain # Atanu Das: 678 Points, India # Kumar Bon-Chan: 675 Points, South Korea # Takaharu Furukawa: 674 Points, Japan # Jean-Charles Valladont: 673 Points, France # Connor Hunt: 672 Points, Great Britain # Wei Chun-heng: 670 Points, China # Juan Ignacio Rodríguez: 669 Points, Spain # Florian Floto: 668 Points, Germany # Lee Seung-yun: 668 Points, South Korea # Ricardo Soto: 667 Points, Chile # Taylor Worth: 667 Points, Australia # Zach Garrett: 666 Points, United States # Mauro Nespoli: 665 Points, Italy # Gu Xuesong: 665 Points, China # Crispin Duenas: 664 Points, Canada # Wang Dapeng: 664 Points, China # Alec Potts: 663 Points, Australia # Lucas Daniel: 663 Points, France # Khairul Anuar Mohamad: 662 Points, Malaysia # Ryan Tyack: 662 Points, Australia # Jantsan Gantugs: 662 Points, Mongolia # Viktor Ruban: 662 Points, Ukraine # Bård Nesteng: 661 Points, Norway # Cameron Greg: 661 Points, Great Britain # Rick van der Ven: 661 Points, Netherlands # Ernesto Horacio Boardman: 660 Points, Mexico # John Clough: 660 Points, Great Britain # Mete Gazoz: 660 Points, Turkey # Kao Hao-Wen: 660 Points, China # Jake Kaminski: 659 Points, United States # Xing Yu, 659 Points: China # Riau Ega Agatha: 658 Points, Indonesia # Marcus Vinicius D'Almeida: 658 Points, Brazil # Antonio Fernández: 657 Points, Spain # Pierre Plihon: 657 Points, France # Adrián Puentes: 656 Points, Cuba # Yu Guan-lin: 656 Points, China # Hendra Purnama: 655 Points, Indonesia # Witthaya Thamwong: 655 Points, Thailand # Robin Ramaekers: 654 Points, Belgium # Andrés Pila: 654 Points, Colombia # Miguel Alvarino Garcia: 653 Points, Spain # Bernardo Oliveira: 652 Points, Brazil # Elias Malave Burgos: 652 Points, Venezuela # Marco Galiazzo: 651 Points, Italy # Sultan Duzelbayev: 650 Points, Kazakhstan # Muhammad Wijaya: 648 Points, Indonesia # Haziq Kamaruddin: 647 Points, Malaysia # Ahmed El-Nemr: 645 Points, Egypt # Anton Prylepau: 644 Points, Belarus # Daniel Xavier: 641 Points, Brazil # Samuli Piippo: 638 Points, Finland # Muhammad Akmal Nor Hasrin: 637 Points, Malaysia # Rob Elder: 636 Points, Fiji # Rene Philippe Kouassi: 635 Points, Côte d'Ivoire # Mitch Dielemans: 634 Points, Netherlands # Boris Baláž: 630 Points, Slovakia Men's Team Archery, Ranking Round 1. Great Britain (1): 2093 Points, World Record # Patrick Huston # Robert Harper # Thomas Harper 2. South Korea: 2052 Points # Kim Woo-jin # Kumar Bon-Chan # Lee Seung-yun 3. United States Of America: 2033 # Brady Ellison # Zach Garrett # Jake Kamniski 4. Italy: 2006 Points # David Pasqualucci # Mauro Nespoli # Marco Galiazzo 5. China (1): 1999 Points # Wei Chun-Heng # Gu Xuesong # Wang Dapeng 6. France: 1993 Points # Jean-Charles Valladont # Lucas Daniel # Pierre Plihon 7. Great Britain (2): 1993 Points # Connor Hunt # Cameron Greg # John Clough 8. Australia: 1992 Points # Talyor Worth # Alex Potts # Ryan Tyack 9. Netherlands: 1984 Points # Sjef Van den Berg # Rick van Der Ven # Mitch Dielemans 10. China (2): 1975 # Kao Hao-wen # Xing Yu # Yu Guan-lin 11. Indonesia: 1961 Points # Riau Ega Agatha # Hendra Purnama # Muhammad Wijaya 12. Brazil: 1951 Points # Marcus Vinicius D'Almeida # Bernardo Oliveira # Daniel Xavier Woman's Individual Archery, Ranking Round # Naomi Folkard: 719 Points, World Record, Great Britain # Choi Mi-sun: 697 Points, South Korea # Hannah Duston: 696 Points, Great Britain # Chang Hye-jin: 693 Points, South Korea # Lauren Fleet: 685 Points, Great Britain # Ki Bo-Bae: 682 Points, South Korea # Tan Ya-ting: 679 Points, China # Tuyana Dashidorzhieva: 677 Points, Russia # Wu Jiaxin: 673 Points, China # Lucilla Boari: 672 Points, Italy # Alejandra Valencia: 671 Points, Mexico # Lin Shih-chia: 671 Points, China # Kaori Kawanaka: 670 Points, Japan # Qi Yuhong: 668 Points, China # Gabriela Bayardo: 668 Points, Mexico # Guendalina Sartori: 668 Points, Italy, # Taru Kuoppa: 667 Points, Finland # Kang-Jim: 666 Points, North Korea # Inna Stepanova: 666 Points, Russia # Ksenia Perova: 665 Points, Russia # Ana María Rendón: 663 Points, Colombia # Mackenzie Brown: 662 Points, United States # Deepika Kumari: 661 Points, India # Lisa Unruh: 660 Points, Germany # Alexandra Longová: 658 Points, Slovakia # Bombayla Devi Laishram: 658 Points, India # Yasemin Ecem Anagöz: 658 Points, Turkey # Ane Marcelle dos Santos: 658 Points, Brazil # Alexandra Mirca: 658 Points, Moldova # Cao Hui: 658 Points, China # Anastasia Pavlova: 653 Points, Ukraine # Veronika Marchenko: 650 Points, Ukraine # Lidiia Sichenikova: 647 Points, Ukraine # Adriana Martin: 647 Points, Spain # Le Chien-ying: 647 Points, China # Khatuna Narimanidze: 641 Points, Georgia # Laura Nurmsalu: 640 Points, Estonia # Luiza Saidiyeva: 638 Points, Kazakhstan # Olga Senyuk: 636 Points, Azerbaijan # Aída Román: 635 Points, Mexico # Saori Nagamine: 630 Points, Japan # Karina Lipiarska-Pałka: 630 Points, Poland # Laurence Baldauff: 627 Points, Austria # Ika Yuliana Rochmawati: 626 Points, Indonesia # Laxmirani Majhi: 625 Points, India # Leidys Brito: 623 Points, Venezuela # Kristine Esebua: 622 Points, Georgia # Claudia Mandia: 621 Points, Italy # Christine Bjerendal: 620 Points, Sweden # Natalia Sánchez: 619 Points, Colombia # Zahra Nemati: 615 Points, Iran # Sarah Nikitin: 614 Points, Brazil # San Yu Htwe: 613 Points, Myanmar # Carolina Aguirre: 611 Points, Brazil # Shamoli Ray: 608 Points, Bangladesh # Marina Canetta: 605 Points, Brazil # Evangelia Psarra: 603 Points, Greece # Reem Mansour: 600 Points, Egypt # Yulia Lobzhenidze: 597 Points, Georgia # Alice Ingley: 596 Points, Australia # Yuki Hayashi: 592 Points, Japan # Karma: 489 Points, Bhutan # Georcy-Stéphanie Thiffeault Picard: 578 Points, Canada # Shehzana Anwar: 570 Points, Kenya Woman's Team Archery, Ranking Round 1. Great Britain: 2100 Points, World Record # Naomi Folkard # Hannah Dustin # Lauren Fleet 2. South Korea: 2072 Points # Choi Mi-sun # Chang Hye-jin # Ki Bo-bae 3. China (1): 2023 Points # Tan Ya-ting # Wu Jiaxin # Lon Shih-chia 4. Russia: 2008 Points # Tuyana Dashidorzhieva # Inna Stepanova # Ksenia Perova 5. Mexico: 1974 Points # Alejandra Valencia # Gabriela Bayardo # Aída Román 6. China (2): 1973 # Qi Yuhong # Cao Hui # Le Chien-ying 7. Italy: 1961 Points # Lucilla Boari # Guendalina Sartori # Claudia Mandia 8. Ukraine: 1950 Points # Anastasia Pavlova # Veronika Marchenko # Lidiia Sichenikova 9. India: 1944 Points # Deepika Kumari # Bombalya Devi Laishram # Laxmirani Majhi 10. Japan: 1892 Points # Kaori Kawanaka # Saori Nagamine # Yuki Hayashi 11. Brazil: 1883 # Anne dos Marcelle Santos # Sarah Nikitin # Carolina Aguirre 12. Georgia: 1860 # Khatuna Narimanidze # Kristine Esebua # Yulia Lobzhenidze No Medals = Day One = Woman's 10 Metre Air Rifle Qualifications - Qualified # Jennifer McIntosh: 424.6 Points, Olympic Record, Republic of Ireland # Du Li: 415.4 Points, China # Elaheh Ahmadi: 412.9 Points, Iran # Virginia Thrasher: 412.3 Points, United States # Helga Franz: 411.6 Points, Germany # Olivia Franklin: 411.6 Points, Great Britain # Nataliya Kalnysh: 411.3 Points, Ukraine # Najmeh Khedmati: 410.6 Points, Iran. # Nina Christen: 410.4 Points, Switzerland Men's Rowing, Single Sculls Heat Heat One: # Jaruwat Saensuk: 7:00.01 seconds, Thailand # Angel Fournier Rodriguez: 7:01.84 seconds, Cuba # Luigi Teilemb: 7:03.92 seconds, Vanuatu # Darttu Baban Bhokanal: 7:03.96 seconds, India # Juan Carlos Cabrera: 7:05.34 seconds, Mexico # Armandas Kelmelis: 7.15.34 seconds, Lithuania Heat Two: # Mahé Drysdale: 7:00.00 seconds, New Zealand # Gorden Olivers: 7:02.34 seconds, Great Britain # Renzo Leon Garcia: 7:04.12 seconds, Peru # Mohammed Khafaji: 7:04.16 seconds, Iraq # Bendegúz Pétervári-Molnár: 7:10.56 seconds, Hungary # Jakson Vicent Monasterio: 7:34.92 seconds, Venezuela Heat Three: # Hannes Obreno: 6:59.99 seconds, Belgium # Brian Rossi: 7:05.13 seconds, Argentina # Marcos Ruplos: 7:08.14 seconds, Italy # Alhussein Ghambour: 7:22.67 seconds, Libya # Shakhboz Kholmurzaev: 7:23.68 seconds, Uzbekistan Heat Four: # Alan Campbell:6:45.15 seconds, Great Britain # Lee Ho-ching: 7:02.56 seconds, Vietnam # Memo: 7:06.00 seconds, Indonesia # Stanislau Shcharbachenia, 7:11.49 seconds, Belarus # Dongyong Kim: 7:12.56 seconds, South Korea Heat Five: # Jean Louis: 7:05.34 seconds, France # Arturo Rivarola Trappe: 7:07.56 seconds, Paraguay # Rhys Grant: 7:21.45 seconds, Australia # Sid Housin: 7:35.96 seconds, Algeria # Ollie Franmouro: 7:35.97 seconds, Spain Heat Six: # Nils Jakob Hoff: 7:05.14 seconds, Norway # Damir Martin: 7:05.16 Seconds, Croatia # Abdel Khalek Elbana: 7:08.94 seconds, Egypt # Mohamed Taieb: 7:10.34 seconds, Tunisia # Vladislav Yakovlev: 7:38.65 seconds, Kazakhstan Standings:First 18 are through to next round: # Alan Campbell: 6:45.15 seconds, Great Britain # Hannes Obreno: 6:59.99 seconds, Belgium # Mahé Drysdale: 7:00.00 seconds, New Zealand # Jaruwat Saensuk: 7:00.01 seconds, Thailand # Nils Jakob Hoff: 7:05.14 seconds, Norway # Jean Louis: 7:05.34 seconds, France # Angle Fournier Rodriguez: 7:01.84 seconds, Cuba. # Gordon Olivers: 7:02.364 seconds, Great Britain # Lee Ho-ching: 7:02.56 seconds, Vietnam # Brian Rossi: 7:05.13 seconds, Argentina # Damir Martin: 7:05.16 seconds, Croatia # Arturo Rivarola Trappe: 7:07.56 seconds, Paraguay # Luigi Teilemb: 7:03.92 seconds, Vanuatu # Renzo Leon Garcia: 7:04.12 seconds, Peru # Memo: 7:06.00 seconds, Indonesia # Marcos Ruplos: 7:08.14 seconds, Italy # Adbel Khalek Elbana: 7:08.94 seconds, Egypt # Rhys Grant: 7:21.45 seconds, Australia # Darttu Baban Bhokanal: 7:03.96 seconds, India # Mohammed Khafaji: 7:04.16 seconds, Iraq # Mohamed Taieb: 7:10.34 seconds, Tunisia # Stanislau Shcharbachenia: 7:11.49 seconds, Belarus. # Alhussein Ghambour: 7:22.67 seconds, Libya # Sid Housin: 7:35.96 seconds, Algeria # Juan Carlos Cabrera: 7:05.34 seconds, Mexico # Bendegúz Pétervári-Molnár: 7:10.56 seconds, Hungary # Dongyong Kim: 7:12.56 seconds, South Korea # Armandas Kelmelis: 7:15.34 seconds, Lithuania # Shakhboz Kholmurzaev: 7:23.68 seconds, Uzbekistan # Jakson Vicent Monasterio: 7:34.92 seconds, Venezuela # Ollie Franmouro: 7:35.97 seconds, Spain # Vladislav Yakovlev: 7:38.65 seconds, Kazakhstan Men's Water Polo Preliminaries: Group A # USA Vs France USA: 7 France: 15 # Brazil Vs Russia Brazil: 15 Russia: 15 # Australia Vs Germany Australia: 13 Germany: 11 £ # USA Vs Brazil USA: 19 Brazil: 5 # France Vs Germany France: 28 Germany: 12 # Russia Vs Australia Russia: 4 Australia: 13 £ # USA Vs Russia USA: 10 Russia: 11 # France Vs Australia France: 19 Australia: 14 # Germany Vs Brazil Germany: 15 Russia: 13 £ # USA Vs Australia USA: 6 Australia: 10 # France Vs Russia France: 29 Russia: 7 # Brazil Vs Germany Brazil: 13 Germany: 13 £ # USA Vs Germany USA: 12 Germany: 14 # France Vs Brazil France: 17 Brazil: 13 # Russia Vs Australia Russia: 9 Australia: 9 Woman's SIngle Table Tennis: Preliminaries Tennis Round of 64 Section 1 '''Leonard Smith''' (Great Britain) V Dominic Thiem ( Austria), 6:4, 6:2, 6:0 Dudi Sela (Greece) V '''Alexander Zverev''' (Germany), 7:5, 5:7, 7:5, 5;7, 23:25 '''Kei Nishikori''' (Japan) V Fabrice Merdal (Spain), 7:5, 6:4, 6:2 No Los (China) Vs '''Giles Müller''' (Luxembourg), 6:2, 6:4, 5:7, 5:7, 9:11 Anderos Slivia (Portugal) Vs '''Kevin Anderson''' (South Africa), 2:6, 3:6, 1:6 Novak Djokovic (Serbia) Vs '''John Isner''' (USA), 6:4, 4:6, 4:6, 4:6 '''Thomaz Bellucci''' (Brazil) Vs Jo-Wilfried Tsonga (France), 7:5, 7:5, 7:5 '''David Goffin''' (Belgium) Vs Yūichi Sugita (Japan), 6:4, 6:4, 6:4 Section 2 '''Aljaž Bedene''' (Great Britain) Vs Taro Daniel (Japan), 6:2, 6:1, 6:1 Stan Wawrinka (Switzerland) Vs '''Donald Young''' (USA), 7:5, 7:6 (19:17), 6:7 (6:8), 4:6, 9:11 '''Mishca Zverev''' (Germany) Vs Gaël Monfils (France), 6:3, 6:2, 7:5 Lan New (Japan) Vs '''Bruno Soares''' (Brazil), 6:3, 4:6, 4:6, 4:6. Juan Martín del Potro (Argentina) Vs '''Rafael Nadal''' (Spain), 6:7 (31:33), 7:6 (19:17), 4:6, 7:5, 19:21 '''Malek Jaziri''' (Turkey) Vs Pablo Cuevas (Uruguay), 6:4, 6:4,.6:4 '''Ivo Karlović''' (Croatia) Vs Nikoloz Basilashvili (Georgia), 7:5, 6:4, 5:7, 0:6, 34:32 João Sousa (Portugal) Vs '''Sam Groth''' (Australia), 6:4, 4:6, 6:3, 7:5 Archery Men's Team 1/8 Elimination Round China (1) Vs '''Netherlands''', 54:52, 52:53, 54:54, 55:55, 51:56; 4:6 '''Great Britain''' (2) Vs Australia, 55:54, 58:58, 58:55; 5:1 '''France''' Vs Brazil, 53:53, 54:54, 51:51, 56:56, 54:51; 6:4 '''Indonesia''' Vs China (2), 56:55, 55:42, 40:51, 55:55; 5:2 Quarterfinals Netherlands Vs '''Great Britain''' (1) 58:60, 58:60, 59:60; 6:0 Great Britain (2) Vs '''South Korea''', 56:59, 57:57, 54:60; 5:1 France Vs '''USA''', 59:56, 49:57, 56:56; 5:1 '''Indonesia''' Vs Italy, 58:58, 56:57, 57:57, 56:55, 56:55; 6:4 Semi-finals '''Great Britain''' (1) Vs Indonesia, 60:57, 59:57, 60:55; 6:0 '''South Korea''' Vs USA, 59:54, 58:57, 60:55, 6:0 Finals Gold and Silver: '''Great Britain''' (1) Vs South Korea, 60:60, 60:59, 59:59, 60:58; 6:2 Bronze: '''USA''' Vs Indonesia, 55:54, 56:57, 55:55, 55:50; 5:3 Basketball Men's Group Stage '''USA''' Vs France, '''140''':80 Serbia Vs '''Australia''', '''78''':92 Spain Vs '''Brazil''', 88:'''104''' Woman's Group Stage '''USA''' Vs Turkey, '''115''':98 '''Japan''' Vs France: '''105''':100 ''' Brazil''' Vs Spain: '''98''':57 Boxing Men's light flyweight Best of 32 Section One '''Galal Yafai''' (Great Britain) Vs Samuel Carmona (Spain), 2:1 Yuberjen Martínez (Colombian) Vs '''Nico Hernández''' (USA), 0:3 '''Patrick Lourenço''' (Brazil) Vs Hasanboy Dusmatov (Uzbekistan), 2:1 '''Rufat Huseynov''' (Azerbaijan) Vs Simplice Fotsala (Cameroon), 3:0 Section Two '''Mike Chang''' (Japan) Vs Jack Frank United States, 2:1 Rubik Sergiev (ANA) Vs '''Frederick Lanz''' (Germany), 0:3 '''Leandro Blanc''' (Argentina) Vs Birzhan Zhakypov (Kazakhstan), 2:1 ''''Lü Bin''' (China) Vs Peter Mungai Warui (Kenya), 3:0 Section Three Manuel Cappai (Italy) Vs '''Vasily Yegorov''' (ANA), 1:2 Carlos Quipo (Ecuador) Vs '''Conrad Vladislav''' (Poland), 1:2 Mathias Hamunyela (Nambia) Vs '''Joselito Velázquez''' (Mexico), 0:3 '''Joahnys Argilagos''' (Cuba) Vs Paddy Barnes (RIL), 3:0 Section Four Rogen Ladon (Philippines) Vs '''Gankhuyagiin Gan-Erdene''' (Mongolia), 1:2 '''So Lib''' (Japan) Vs Jacques Lavire (France), 3:0 '''Rubel Zetoslov''' (Moldova) Vs Nicolas Frenzy (USA), 1:2 '''Greg Storey''' (New Zealand) Vs Wolfgang Herdt (Austria), 3:0 Men's Lightweight Best of 32 Section One '''Lázaro Álvarez''' (Cuba) Vs Daisuke Narimatsu (Japan), 3:0 Lindolfo Delgado (Mexico) Vs '''Luis Angel Cabrera''' (Venezuela), 1:2 Berik Abdrakhmanov (Kazakastan) Vs '''Joseph Cordina''' (Great Britain), 0:3 '''Charly Suarez''' (Philippines) Vs Anvar Yunusov (Tajikistan), 2:1 Section Two Shan Jun (China) Vs '''Jack Connors''' (USA), 0:3 '''Robson Conceição''' (Brazil) Vs Hakan Erşeker (Qatar), 2:1 '''Carmine Tommasone''' (Italy) Vs Fabrice Donice (Puerto Rico), 2:1 Graham Geap (Great Britain) Vs '''Serviv Rubescov''' (Russia), 0:3 Men's Light Heavyweight Section One '''Mehmet Nadir Ünal''' (Turkey) Vs Hrvoje Sep (Croatia), 3:0 '''Michel Borges''' (Brazil) Vs Ho Ming (Japan), 2:1 '''Ricky Hatton''' (USA) Vs Conrad Davoje (Uzbekistan), 3:0 Cycling Road Cycling Men's Individual Road Race Equestrian Individual eventing Dressage